Detrás de la sonrisa
by Tsuki Megurine
Summary: ¿Qué hay detrás de una sonrisa? ¿Qué tantos sentimientos puede albergar? Y más importante, ¿qué tanto puedes ocultar tus emociones tras ella? Está es la historia de Miku y Luka, y del dolor que sufrieron, para poder declarar su amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Ni Vocaloid, ni Miku y Luka me pertenecen, hago está historia sin fines de lucro, solo para divertirme un rato, ¡pos' ya que!

* * *

Hemos sido amigas desde hace mucho tiempo…

Siempre cuidándote, protegiéndote, vigilándote… entonces… ¿Cómo fue que paso?

Solo fue un momento, un instante… y eso fue lo único que se necesito para hundirme en un profundo dolor…

**El dolor por saber que lo habías elegido a él.**

Es gracioso… Cuando lo elegiste a él, fue el momento en el que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti ¿Pero qué podía hacer yo, eh? Te veías tan feliz a su lado, tan llena de vida y de ilusión en el primer amor. Jamás te había visto de esa forma, así que ¿Podría yo ser tan egoísta para alejarte de esa felicidad?

No. Jamás podría hacerlo, aún cuando se tratara de perder mi propia felicidad en el camino, siempre velaría por la tuya primero.

**Si tan siquiera lo hubiera adivinado…**

Si tan siquiera hubiera sabido que él te dañaría tanto… si yo hubiera… si yo hubiera luchado por ti, tal vez, solo tal vez no habrías sufrido tanto.

Aún recuerdo ese día… el día en que llegaste en medio de esa terrible tormenta a mi casa, toda empapada, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Ese día algo en mí se rompió, no te cuide, no pude cuidarte.

¡Fui una cobarde! Lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarte toda la noche mientras llorabas en mis brazos, con las palabras atoradas en mi garganta, sin la fuerza necesaria para soltarlas.

¡Si hubiera sido valiente! Si lo hubiera sido, tal vez no le hubieras perdonado después de que te dio una estúpida escusa de su ausencia y del por que te abandono en su aniversario.

¡Idiota! Fui una completa idiota. Debí haber hecho algo, ¡debí alejarte de él! Pero no, lo único que hice fue sonreír… sonreír mientras lloraba y gritaba de dolor en mi interior, mientras mi alma y corazón se desgarraban del sufrimiento que me causaba verte a su lado de nuevo, por que lo sabia… lo vi en sus ojos, siempre vi algo que no me gusto en sus ojos y aún así… ¡No hice nada! ¡NADA!

Por que estúpidamente pensé que solo estaba celosa de que tú estabas con él, que él podía besarte y abrazarte cuando quisiera, y decirte lo que yo siempre solo en sueños te digo…

Estaba equivocada, demasiado para mi gusto…

Ese idiota te hirió, y no solo lo hizo sentimentalmente, también psicológicamente y lo que más me duele… físicamente…

**¡Como no me di cuenta antes!**

Siempre estabas tan alegre y animada, siempre siendo amigable y cariñosa con cualquiera y de un momento para otro te mostraste retraída con todos, ya no te expresabas como antes.

El día en que te enfrente por ello, lo recuerdo muy bien.

Fue uno de esos días en los que él no iba por ti a la escuela, recuerdo que al pasar por el parque tome tu mano y te lleve hacia nuestro lugar favorito, aquel lugar donde nos conocimos; el lugar más apartado del parque, aquel lugar oculto entre arboles y matorrales, era un lugar perfecto, nadie nos vería y así nadie nos molestaría, así podría enfrentarte y saber que era lo que te estaba afectando.

Recuerdo tu mirada confundida al vernos allí y más cuando te volteé a ver fijamente. Estaba dispuesta a no dejarte ir hasta que me lo contaras todo.

**Pero jamás me espere esa reacción de tu parte.**

Me miraste fijamente; me sonreíste un momento mientras susurrabas mi nombre. Y fue ahí, ese fue el momento en el que la máscara que te habías puesto para ocultar tus sentimientos cayó… Tu hermoso rostro se desfiguro en una mueca de dolor; y segundos después, gruesas lágrimas ya caían por tus suaves mejillas.

Incluso, justo ahora si me concentro puedo sentir de nuevo como te aferraste a mí en un fuerte y desesperado abrazo; y si cierro los ojos, puedo escuchar de nuevo tus sollozos ahogados contra mi pecho, la sensación de la humedad en mi camisa provocada por tus lágrimas y el pequeño, pero punzante dolor que sentí en mi espalda en el momento que ahogaste un grito encajándome tus uñas.

Pero de eso nada me importo, ni el dolor en mi cuerpo por la fuerza que hacías al aferrarte a mí, ni en el momento en el que caímos y me golpeé contra las rocas del suelo para protegerte. Solo me importabas tú. ¿Qué te pasaba? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de lo mal que estabas?

A cada sollozo que escuchaba, mayor era el dolor en mi corazón.

Y volví a ser una cobarde. Las palabras volvieron a quedarse en mi garganta… y solo te abracé. Como la primera vez.

Después de una hora aproximadamente, te calmaste y te separaste con lentitud de mi lado, renuentemente te deje ir. Te seque los rastros de lágrimas con mis manos y te sonreí; una sonrisa que te quería hacer ver todo el amor que sentía hacia ti, una sonrisa que te quería decir que no estabas sola, que yo estaba a tu lado, que jamás te dejaría.

Tú también me sonreíste. Y me dijiste "gracias… eres mi mejor amiga." Y yo solo pude sonreír de nuevo, mientras te quería gritar ¡Déjame ser algo más! Pero volví a callar.

Así estuvimos un tiempo más, solo viéndonos a los ojos. Mi mirada, en tu mirada. Yo no pregunte nada, tú no me contaste nada. Solo estuvimos calladas, mientras escuchábamos a nuestro alrededor el sonido del canto de los pájaros y al viento mover las hojas de los arboles.

Una sola mirada basto para que ambas nos levantáramos y comenzáramos a caminar hacia afuera del parque, te lleve a tu casa y de nueva cuenta en la puerta de tu hogar me agradeciste; yo volví a sonreír y me aleje de allí, y por fin las sentí… lágrimas de dolor que ahora caían por mi rostro y se precipitaban al suelo mientras caminaba hacia mi hogar o el lugar más cercano en el cual pudiera desahogar el dolor que me invadía en ese instante.

Si solo me escucharas… si solo comprendieras lo que siento…

Que cada que caminas a mi lado observo tu mano con unas ganas infinitas de tomarla; y al hacerlo, no lo tomes solamente como una acción de amistad…

Si supieras, que cada que te veo llorar por la culpa de ese idiota solo quiero abrazarte y reconfortarte.

Pero soy demasiado cobarde para expresarlo; y solo soy una espectadora más de tu silencioso sufrimiento. Cada día, hora, minuto y segundo que pasaba, eras cada vez más diferente. Ya no salías con nuestros amigos, cada vez que te invitábamos a algún lugar siempre te decías ocupada. ¿Era mentira, no es cierto?

**Todo era su culpa.**

Llegó incluso un punto en el que parecías solo una muñeca vacía… sin vida. ¿Dónde estaba mi amiga? ¿Dónde estaba la alegre chica a la que amaba? Estaba segura que aún seguía allí, escondida en algún rincón. Por ello, jamás me aleje de tu lado. Y con mis palabras y acciones intentaba que te dieras cuenta de lo que sentía por ti. ¿Acaso era tan difícil? Pero aún así, sin importar que tanto me esforzara, nada cambio.

Seguías apartándote de nosotros, cada vez más y más, sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo… sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Con el tiempo nuestra relación era casi nula, las únicas veces que hablábamos era en la escuela, y cuando yo me gradué fue mucho más difícil. Sentía tanto dolor, por que aún cuando sentía que algo estaba mal, solo sonreías cuando él estaba a tu lado.

Si pensaba que estaba sufriendo el mayor dolor, estaba equivocada. Solo bastó la noticia que nos diste para terminar de romper mi destrozado corazón.

"_Estoy comprometida, nos vamos a casar."_

Y allí estaba… esa falsa sonrisa en tu rostro, esa falsa sonrisa en mi rostro. Mientras todos lo felicitaban a él, nos quedamos tú y yo solas; viéndonos cara a cara después de muchas semanas. ¡Pude verlo! Un instante, pero lo vi, vi dolor y sufrimiento en tus ojos.

**¿O solo era que podía ver el reflejo de mis ojos en los tuyos?**

¡Date cuenta! Interpreta mis señales… ¡Interpreta el amor que expreso al verte! ¿Acaso es tan difícil?

¿Por qué no te das cuenta que todo lo que quiero es tu felicidad?

¿Por qué no te das cuenta que siempre estoy yo para ti?

¿Por qué no te das cuenta que…?

**Te amo…**

**.**

.

.

Siempre haz estado para mí, siempre a mi lado. En las buenas y en las malas, ¿no es cierto? Eres mi mejor amiga… mejor amiga… amiga.

Esas son las palabras que se repiten en mi mente cada que te veo y me duele. ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué no puedo ser algo más!? ¡Imposible! Ambas somos mujeres, la sociedad nos rechazaría, nuestras familias nos rechazarían, nuestros amigos nos rechazarían… todos lo harían. Lo mejor es que me olvide de este tonto sentimiento, entonces… ¿Por qué siquiera pensarlo me duele tanto?

Sigo amándote tanto que es doloroso, aún cuando no somos nada, me dan unos celos enormes cuando te veo platicando con alguien más, cuando no me prestas atención, cuando ríes con alguien que no sea yo... ¡Cuando yo no soy tu centro de atención!

_**Conocí a un chico…**_

Es lindo y amable; y parece que le gusto. Aunque lo conozco de hace poco tiempo, se me ha declarado. Me hace reír y es atento conmigo, por ello le he dicho que sí. ¿Está bien, no es así? Eso es lo que dicta la sociedad… "Las mujeres conocerán a un buen hombre, con el tiempo se gustarán y se conocerán más a fondo; y si las cosas funcionan, se casarán y tendrán hijos. Y serán felices."

Hoy cuando te lo dije, vi dolor en tus ojos. Fue un efímero momento, ¿lo habré imaginado? Lo más probable es que así haya sido, tal vez fue el deseo y la esperanza de que tú sintieras algo por mí lo que lo provoco. El deseo de que me dijeras que me amabas y que lucháramos por nuestro amor. Sin duda solo era un tontería… ¡vamos! Eres simplemente hermosa, podrías tener a quien quisieras cuando quisieras, ¿Por qué tendrías que fijarte en tu tonta y poco agraciada mejor amiga? Que por cierto era mujer, al igual que tú.

¿Por qué no me cabe en la cabeza? Ambas somos mujeres. ¡Es imposible que algo suceda entre nosotras! En lo único que debía concentrarme era en él, con el tiempo, estoy segura que le amaré. Y cuando piense en el pasado me reiré de estos sentimientos que tuve.

Con el paso de las semanas a su lado comencé a quererlo, pero seguía sin opacar los sentimientos hacia ti.

Ha pasado el tiempo y siento que mi relación con él esta decayendo. Ya no es tan atento conmigo, pero aún así lo aprecio y no quiero que nuestra relación termine.

**Me voy a esforzar y me voy a olvidar de ti.**

Duele, duele mucho. Hoy era nuestro aniversario y él no ha aparecido. Me siento mal y no se que hacer, corro por las calles sin saber a donde ir y sin quererlo mis pies me guían a tu casa. Estaba lloviendo y yo todo el camino había estado llorando, y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Me vine a enterar en el momento en el que me susurraste que debía quitarme la ropa o si no me resfriaría. Al momento en que entre en tu baño y me vi al espejo, me di cuenta de que era un desastre.

Fue tan reconfortante estar a tu lado, sentir la calidez y el cariño con el que me abrazaste toda la noche que lloré. Toda lo noche que lloré por no ser capaz de decirte como me sentía, por que aún que mi corazón dijera una cosa, mi mente me decía otra. Me repetía que eso estaba mal, que era algo imposible. Y a cada pensamiento, era una lágrima más que salía de mis ojos.

Al siguiente día, él me llamo. Me explico por que no había podido llegar y yo le perdone. Sin imaginar siquiera que ahí comenzaría mí tormento. Con el tiempo él se volvió diferente conmigo, se volvió frio y distante. Al principio pensé que era por que se dio cuenta de que yo no le amaba. Así que decidí que lo mejor era dejarlo…

Cuando se lo dije se volvió loco. Me dijo muchas cosas hirientes y me preguntó el por qué. Le dije que las cosas entre nosotros no estaban funcionando, y eso pareció enojarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Me gritó que jamás lo dejaría y que yo era suya, y que lo más probable era que yo estaba interesada en otro… si le hubiese dicho que no era en otro, si no en otra, de seguro que las cosas hubieran sido peor.

Y me amenazo. Me dijo que si yo lo dejaba, iría con las personas que más quería y las dañaría. No quería que dañara a nadie, así que decidí callar. Cada día pasaba por mí al colegio, y de allí me llevaba hasta mi casa. Lo hacía para vigilarme, por que…

**Ya me había marcado como ****suya****.**

Por eso mismo decidí alejarme de todos; ya no solo le bastaba insultarme, también comenzó a golpearme cuando no accedía a sus demandas. No quería que nadie se diera cuenta de lo tonta que fui al elegirlo a él. Además ¿Quién me creería? Él era tan amable y cariñoso frente a todos, y yo siempre sonreía para aparentar. ¿Quién creería que él había abusado de mí?

Tal vez… tú lo harías. Pero me sentía tan avergonzada de mi misma. De mi cuerpo que fue profanado por sus sucias manos, y de mi silencio. Por no tener las fuerzas de hablar cuando aún estaba a tiempo.

Había soportado por tanto tiempo en silencio… por ello no aguante más ese día en el que él no fue por mí al colegio, y que me llevaste a nuestro lugar favorito, al lugar donde nos hicimos amigas.

¡Si tan siquiera pudiera regresar en el tiempo! Volver a cuando yo era feliz, cuando estaba contigo, a tu lado, solo nosotras sin preocupaciones. ¡Cuánto me gustaría que me protegieras de él! Que me rescatarás del dolor y el sufrimiento que él me causaba cada que me tocaba.

Me aferre los más que pude a ti. Quería escapar de todo, quería olvidar lo que me había hecho. Pero no pude, no deje ni un solo momento de sentirme sucia y repugnante. Quise apartarme, pero tú me aferrabas con fuerza. Y lloré aún más, empapando por completo tu camisa.

Con el tiempo me calme y te agradecí por estar a mi lado, como mi mejor amiga. Aún cuando deseara que fuera en otra forma, ya no me sentía digna para que eso sucediera. Nos despedimos y desde ese día las cosas no mejoraron, si no que empeoraron.

Me prohibió que saliera con ustedes, y me quito lo que más me gustaba, que era pasar tiempo contigo. Cada vez nos alejábamos más y más, y yo sentía que lo único que me mantenía cuerda en ese momento desaparecía. Y ese algo eras tú y solamente tú. Y cuando te graduaste, sentía que en cualquier momento llegaría mi final a manos de él.

Y ahí estaba ahora, ayudando en la que sería la farsa más grande que él haría. La anunciación de nuestra boda. Mis padres estaban alegres con la noticia, lo querían mucho, bueno… después de todo ellos no lo conocían realmente, no. Él solo se mostraba como era cuando estábamos a solas.

Todos nuestros amigos se acercaron a felicitarlo, y fue el momento en el que nos quedamos las dos solas. Oh, cuantas semanas anhele este momento. El momento de poder estar solas las dos y ver con calma tu hermoso rostro. Un rostro que se muestra dolido, se muestra enojado… ¿frustrado? ¿Por qué? No entiendo, no te entiendo. ¿Por qué muestras esas emociones? ¿Será acaso…?

¡No…! ¡No puede ser! ¡Tú no… tú no…!

**¡TÚ NO PUEDES AMARME!**

* * *

Y aquí está, esta historia rara y yo creo que ya muy choteada pero bueno, es lo que se me vino a la mente un día mientras vagabundeaba por mi casita u_u

Tenía que dejarlo salir~ Y esto salió, estaba planeado para ser un One-shot, pero creí que lo estaba haciendo algo grande y decidí partirlo en varios capítulos y este... este... ¿vendría siendo el preludio? Según yo, lo bueno está por venir, así que espero sus comentarios, criticas, dudas y sugerencias, que yo todo recibo ;D

¡Espero que nos leamos, pronto, pronto!

*Por si las dudas aclaro, la primera parte está narrada desde el punto de vista de Luka y por consiguiente, el segundo por parte de Miku.


	2. Preguntas, respuestas ¿y más preguntas?

**¡TÚ NO PUEDES AMARME!**

No ahora, no justamente ahora, por favor. ¿¡Por qué no me di cuenta antes!? Por favor, no me digas nada. No lo intentes, te lo ruego… no quiero que él también te lastime a ti.

"Miku…"

"Oh, Luka. ¿Puedes ser tú mi dama de honor? Eres mi mejor AMIGA, después de todo." Lo lamento, Luka. Pero tengo que herirte, debo evitar que te dañe.

"Yo…" ¿Te dolió, cierto? Pero ya tome mi decisión. Debo alejarte de mí… por que yo…

"¿Qué sucede aquí?"

"N-nada, Kiyoteru. S-solo le pedía a Luka que sea mi dama de honor, e-eso es todo."

"Hmm…" No quiere creerme, de seguro piensa que le he intentado decir algo. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos.

"Bien, chicos. Me ha encantado verlos otra vez a todos, pero mejor nos vamos." Sonrió falsamente de nuevo, y tomo la mano de Kiyoteru; y antes de irme te volteo a ver otra vez, adiós Luka…

.

.

.

"¿Pasa algo Luka? No tienes buena pinta." Pregunta Gakupo a la pelirosa, preocupado. La cara que ha puesto su amiga después de que la peliaqua se fuera, no ha sido buena.

"¿Vieron eso?" Preguntó la chica, con una mirada angustiada a sus amigos.

"¿Qué cosa Luka-chan?" Le preguntó confundida Rin; la pequeña e inquieta rubia, acercándose con su hermano gemelo.

"Miku no parecía feliz… parecía, asustada." Susurro, mientras veía por donde se había ido la chica con su novio; ahora prometido, se recordó con amargura. Sus amigos se vieron preocupados entre si, después de todo, ellos sabían muy bien de los sentimientos de la Megurine hacia Miku.

"Hmm… Luka, la verdad es que…" hablo Kaito nervioso, mientras volteaba a ver a sus demás amigos buscando apoyo. Meiko entendió el dilema de su novio y decidida tomo la palabra por él.

"Mira Luka, sabemos de tus sentimientos hacia Miku. Así como entendemos, que debe ser difícil para ti la noticia de su boda. Pero…"

"Pero creemos que es tiempo de que te olvides de ella." Finalizó Miki; mientras le palmeaba el hombro.

"¿Qué?" Soltó sorprendida, ¿acaso ellos no habían visto el dolor en los ojos de Miku?

"¿Ver a otras personas?" Susurro apenada Gumi, ofreciendo la idea.

"¡Esperen! Ustedes no entienden. Lo que vi no fue por que no quiera que Miku se case."

"Admítelo Luka, no quieres que Miku se casé." Le miro serio el peli-morado. Y ante tal mirada, la chica no pudo negarlo.

"Es cierto, lo admito. No quiero que se case…" Volteo a mirar al suelo, mientras los demás la miraban preocupados. "Lo aceptaría si ella quisiera hacerlo, le desearía suerte y me iría para olvidarme de ella… ¡Pero este no es el caso!" Levanto la voz, mientras volteaba a verlos. "¡Ella no quiere casarse!"

"¿¡Y de donde sacas eso!?" Preguntó ya exaltado Gakupo, mientras la miraba muy seriamente y con reproche. "Entiende, Luka. Debes dejar…"

"¡Ustedes no la conocen! ¡No la conocen como yo!" Les grito, ya con enojo y frustración en su mirar. "Hay algo raro, no sé que sea… pero algo si sé… Miku no se quiere casar." Los miro una ultima vez, para después darles la espalda y comenzar a caminar para marcharse. Pero no sin antes susurrar. "Sin importar qué, descubriré qué es."

"¡Luka!" Bramó Gakupo, en un último intento por detenerla y hacerla entrar en razón. Pero la oji-azul no volteo a verlo y siguió caminando. Cuando estaba a punto de seguirla, sintió un tirón en su camisa.

"Gakupo, creo que es mejor dejar a Luka-san sola." Hablo por primera vez Len, pero aún así, Gakupo parecía querer seguirla.

"Len tiene razón, Gakupo." Le dijo Meiko, mientras negaba con la cabeza y lo veía con los brazos cruzados.

"Pero…"

"Sabemos que eres el mejor amigo de Luka, estuviste con ella cuando más sufrió. Gracias a ti, Luka no cometió ninguna locura en ese tiempo." Suspiro la castaña, mientras llevaba sus manos a la cintura y ponía una mirada más seria en su rostro. "Pero, creo que en este momento es mejor que este sola."

"Verás que después estará mejor." Animaba Miki. "Ella vivió peores momentos que estos, pero ahora nos tiene a todos nosotros." Sonrió, mientras abrazaba por los hombros a Rin y Gumi.

"¡Claro! Ahora no estas solo, ¡nosotros también ayudaremos a cuidar a la furia pelirosa!" Rio Kaito, mientras abrazada a Meiko por la cintura con un brazo y con el otro agarraba a Len por lo hombros. "¡Ella estará genial en unos días! Bueno, en lo que cabe saber que la persona que amas se casará… pero estará mejor, de eso no lo dudes."

"Creo que eso último sobraba, Kaito-kun…" Hablo Gumi, siendo aún abrazada por Miki.

"Cierto, Bakaito, eso no motiva mucho." Dijo cruzada de brazos Rin, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Todos soltaron una leve risa por ello, hasta Gakupo; que se veía un poco más relajado, gracias a las palabras de sus amigos.

"_Tienen razón… Luka, te estamos apoyando, espero y lo recuerdes…_" Pensó, mientras veía el lugar por donde su amiga se había ido.

"Estará bien…" Le susurro Meiko, antes de palmearle el hombro e irse con los demás, que iban hacia una cafetería cercana.

.

.

.

"_Algo está mal, algo está mal…_" Pensaba la de ojos zafiro, a cada paso que daba. "_Miku no puede engañarme, a mi no. Algo sucede, y lo averiguaré._" Suspiro, con determinación al pararse frente a la puerta del hogar de la peliaqua, para después tocar el timbre.

"¿Si? ¡Oh! Luka-chan, que sorpresa verte por aquí." Le saludo animada la señora Hatsune, al abrirle la puerta. La pelirosa le dio una sonrisa nerviosa, para después saludar y preguntar un tanto ansiosa.

"Hola, señora Hatsune. Me da gusto verla, ¿esta Miku?" Ante la pregunta, la señora se vio sorprendida.

"Miku ya no vive aquí. ¿No lo sabías, Luka-chan?"

"¿Qué?" Soltó de golpe, ante la sorpresa. "Digo, ¿desde cuando?"

"Desde hace unas semanas… creí que lo sabrías…" contesto algo asombrada, mientras veía a Luka. Está, de la impresión dio un paso hacia atrás. Para voltear a ver consternada a la madre.

"No lo sabía… ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?" Apenas y soltó las preguntas, viendo con algo de ansiedad a la peliaqua mayor.

"Bueno…" Comenzó a hablar algo incomoda, sin saber ya, que tanto sabía la 'mejor' amiga de su hija. "No sé si sepas que Miku se va a casar…" Ante el asentimiento de la pelirosa, siguió hablando. "Pues, resulta que hace unas semanas vino Kiyoteru a hablar con nosotros. Nos dijo sobre la boda y que deseaba que Miku comenzará a vivir con él."

"¿Qué?" ¿Era en serio lo que escuchaba? Se preguntaba confundida la pelirosa. "_¡Semanas! ¡Hace semanas que Miku no está en su casa!_"

"Y la verdad, Kiyoteru siempre nos pareció un buen hombre. Así que aceptamos." Termino sonriendo con aire soñador la señora, pensando en el buen partido que había encontrado su hija. "Además…" Siguió relatando, sin notar el triste y dolido semblante de la chica frente a sí. "Nos prometió que respetaría a nuestra hija hasta el día de la boda. Es tan lindo de su parte, sin duda mi hija será muy feliz, ¿no crees, Luka-chan?" Le preguntó, pero ya la joven no escuchaba, tenía su mirada perdida en algún punto.

"¿E-eh? S-sí, tiene usted razón." Trato de aparentar una sonrisa alegre, que acabo solo en una mueca. La señora Hatsune lo interpreto como impresión por la noticia. Cuando viera a su hija se encargaría de reprenderla por no hablar de ello con Luka-chan, que era como su segunda hija. "Eh… señora Hatsune."

"¿Si?"

"¿Me podría dar la dirección de la nueva casa de Miku?" Ante la cara confundida de la señora, explico lo más rápido que pudo. "Es para ir a ver a Miku. Hoy nos dijo sobre su boda, y me ha pedido que sea la dama de honor… Y, quisiera ver algunas cosas con ella. Usted entiende, ¿no?" Termino realmente nerviosa y ansiosa por que le creyera y le diera la dirección, para poder enfrentarse ante esa tonta peliaqua guarda secretos.

"Ah, claro, claro. Ahora te la doy." Le sonrió, para después entrar a la casa y salir minutos después con un papel en mano. "Aquí está." Dijo mientras se lo entregaba y Luka agradecía, y se despedía lo más rápido posible. Al verla irse sonrió levemente. "Luka-chan también hubiera sido un gran partido, Miku." Y así, entró de nuevo a su hogar, para seguir con sus tareas domésticas.

.

.

.

"Estúpida Miku, estúpida Miku…" Murmuraba la pelirosa, mientras se acercaba a la dirección señalada en el papel. Ya la tarde se hacía presente en la ciudad, y muy pronto la noche cubriría todo.

Por fin, después de mucho andar, llegó al edificio indicado. Con algo de coquetería, logro dejar que el conserje la dejará pasar sin anunciarla. Maldiciendo de nuevo a Miku; por provocar que ella tuviera que rebajarse así para poder agarrarla sin que se escapara de alguna forma, subió hacía el piso indicado. Cuando iba saliendo del ascensor, una llamada en su celular la detuvo.

"¿Qué diablos quieres, Gakupo?" Preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño, y veía hacía donde debería de estar el departamento de Kiyoteru. Y ahora de Miku, le repitió una vocecita en su mente.

"¿Dónde demonios estas, furia pelirosa?" Le contesto con otra pregunta, la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

"Agh… ya te he dicho que odio que me llames así. Y, estoy en mi departamento." Mintió, ansiosa por cortar la llamada e ir donde estaba Miku.

"Men-ti-ro-sa. Estamos en tu departamento, Lily-chan nos ha dado las llaves y a menos que seas invisible, tú no estas aquí." Le respondió con voz triunfante el chico. Ante lo que la otra no pudo aguantar una maldición interna y gritar.

"¿¡Qué están dónde!? ¡Más les vale salir de ahí, de inmediato! ¡Estúpida Lily, la mataré cuando la vea!"

"Hey, tranquila, tranquila… solo estamos preocupados por ti, pechugona. Y la oxigenada solo nos ayudo, por que ella está demasiado ocupada para venir a patearte el trasero por ella misma para que entres en razón. " Se escucho la voz de Miki, y así supo que el tonto de Gakupo había puesto el altavoz. "Además, no es como si estuviéramos espiando entre tus cosas o algo así…"

"¡Len, mira, mira, la lencería de Luka-chan!" Se oía la voz de fondo de Rin, para después ser seguida por la de Len y Gumi.

"¡H-hermana, d-deja e-eso! Es la privacidad de Luka-san." Se escuchaba un nervioso Len, seguido de las risas de Gumi y Rin.

"Eh… Entonces, ¿por qué sigues viéndola, Len-kun?"

"¡Gumi!"

"¿DECÍAS ALGO, MIKI?" Preguntó con enojo contenido la pelirosa, mientras observaba la pantalla de su celular con mirada asesina, como si con esa acción logrará que los que estaban en su departamento se asustarán. Poco después se escucharon varios golpes; propinados probablemente por la Sakine, y luego de eso, silencio.

"Listo, Luka. Perdona que no los haya detenido antes, pero KAITO…" Se escucho la voz de Meiko, acentuando el tono al decir el nombre del peliazul, por alguna razón que hubiera deseado no saber, pero que aún así le fue informada. "No sé como supo que tenías helado y estaba comiéndoselo todo. Pero volviendo al tema… ¿Dónde estás?"

"No es su…"

"¡Oh, no! No salgas con eso de 'no es su problema.' Así que habla, ¿Dónde estás?" Ahí estaba Meiko, y su tono maternal de 'o me lo dices, o juro que cuando te vea te saldrá muy caro.'

"Ya…" Soltó un suspiro, mientras decidía comenzar a caminar hacía el departamento. "Estoy a punto de llegar al departamento de Miku…"

"Casa, querrás decir casa." Se escucho la voz de Kaito, un poco confusa. De seguro el maldito seguía comiéndose su helado, pero ya vería… olvidándose de eso por un momento, contesto a la segura pregunta que estaba en la mente de todos.

"No, su departamento. Está viviendo desde hace semanas con Kiyoteru." Hablo con un pequeño nudo en la garganta, casi imperceptible.

"Oh" Escucho la respuesta al unísono de sus amigos. Y estuvo tentada a reír por ello, sí ya se imaginaba sus caras al decir ese 'oh', debían estar igual o peor que la de ella cuando lo supo.

"Y he venido a enfrentarme a Miku."

"¿¡Qué!?" Se escucho la respuesta, alterada y preocupada de Gakupo. "No pensarás declararte… ¿verdad?" Luka soltó una ligera risa, para después contestarle a su amigo.

"No. Solo pienso descubrir que es lo que yo vi, que ustedes no vieron hoy." Hablo con decisión, cada vez más cerca de la puerta.

"¿Estas loca?" Bramó Miki. "¡Es tu imaginación!"

Antes de que Luka pudiera decir algo, escucho unos ruidos provenientes del departamento. Al acercase notó como la puerta de este estaba abierta. Y pasando saliva, con decisión abrió lentamente la puerta para adentrarse. Solo tuvo que caminar unos pasos para escuchar, lo que hubiera deseado jamás escuchar. Y ver, lo que hubiera deseado jamás ver.

"Pues entonces mi imaginación es muy buena…" Musitó débilmente, mientras apretaba el aparato más contra su oreja.

"¿Luka?" Preguntó Meiko, sorprendida por la respuesta. Antes de preguntar otra cosa, escucharon como la pelirosa les decía una dirección, que supusieron era la del departamento, pero ¿por qué? "¿Luka, qué pasa? ¿Por qué…?"

"Llamen a la policía…"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Luka! ¡Lukaaaaa!" Pero los gritos fueron en vano, ya que Luka dejo caer el móvil al suelo. Pero antes de eso, lo único que escucharon fue un susurro. Un susurro que les provocó un escalofrió y que se les helara la sangre.

"Y a una ambulancia… la necesitará."

* * *

Y... **FIN.**

Ok, no...

¡Y aquí está el capítulo! *aplausos grabados*

Ejem... sí, bueno, agradezco los reviews, follows y favoritos y espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Dependiendo de mi tiempo será lo que tarde la actualización, espero y no sea mucho xD

Bueno, espero sus dudas, comentarios, recomendaciones, amenazas de muerte, etc. etc.

¡Espero nos leamos, pronto, pronto!


	3. Su martirio

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid no me pertenece, hago está historia sin animo de lucro.

**Advertencias: **Habrá unas cuantas palabras altisonantes en el capítulo, además de cierta violencia, se pide discreción. :3

* * *

**…**

"Kiyoteru… ¡Suéltame… me lastimas!" Gritaba, mientras me intentaba soltar de él. Pero todos mis esfuerzos eran en balde, él era más fuerte que yo.

"¡Sí, para que te largues con esos idiotas, ¿verdad?!" Me gritó más fuerte, mientras entrabamos al departamento. De lo enojado que estaba, ni se dio el tiempo de cerrar la puerta. Mejor para mí, si las cosas se ponían realmente mal, tendría por donde escapar.

"Kiyoteru… por favor…" Susurre con un leve sollozo, no podía evitarlo. Verlo así siempre me causaba dolor, me preguntaba ¿Dónde quedo el joven atento y amable que conocí? ¿Jamás existió? ¿Acaso todo fue una farsa desde el comienzo, o…? ¿Fue mi culpa? Tal vez, mis múltiples rechazos cuando el intentaba ser cariñoso lo llevaron a eso.

Tal vez realmente todo era mi culpa, y esto solo era un castigo por haberme fijado en mi mejor amiga. Sí, eso debía ser.

"¡Por favor! ¿¡Por favor, qué!?" Me volvió a gritar ya en 'nuestra' habitación. Aunque para mí, solo era el lugar donde el se aprovechaba de mi cuerpo. Y donde yo no podía hacer nada por impedirlo. "Eres una zorra. No creas que no vi como te veían esos chicos. Y también el como te les insinuaste. 'Hola, Len-kun' '¿Cómo estás, Gakupo-san?' 'Kaito-oniichan'" Intento imitar la manera en el que salude a los chicos, para después asestarme una cachetada. "¿Qué me dices a eso, eh?"

"E-ellos… ellos s-son solo mis amigos… A-además… tienen novia." Intentaba no sollozar, pero era en vano.

"Tienen novia. ¿Pero eso no te impidió andar ahí de ofrecida, verdad?" Hablaba mientras daba vueltas por la habitación, y yo solo lo veía sentada en la orilla de la cama.

"Ellos no me interesan, solo los quiero como si fueran mis hermanos." Quería que se calmara, intentaba tranquilizarlo para evitar que me golpeara más. Así tendría menos golpes que ocultar.

"Como si fueran mis hermanos. ¡Como si fueran mis hermanos, si como no! ¿Me crees tonto?" Me volvió a gritar, mientras se acercaba a mí. Ante mi silencio, me tomo del cabello, provocando que estirara el cuello hacia atrás y soltará un quejido. "Te hice una pregunta, Hatsune. ¿Me crees tonto?"

"N-no… no lo c-creo." Susurre, mientras lágrimas involuntarias recorrían mis mejillas por el dolor.

"Hmp…" Soltó un bufido, para después tirarme a la cama. Di gracias mentalmente, al ver que se alejaba hacia la puerta, en lugar de intentar algo más conmigo. "Tsk, ya estoy harto de tus lloriqueos." Y con eso dicho, salió de la habitación y yo pude suspirar un poco más tranquila.

Ya estaba cansada, harta de esta situación. De mentirle a todos, de fingir que todo esta bien, que soy feliz; cuando mi vida es un asco. La persona por la cual sentía un gran aprecio y que pensé que podría llegar a amar; ahora me lastimaba y de todas las maneras posibles. Me había alejado de mis amigos y de mi familia, pero sobre todo… de la persona a la que amo. Sí, ese amor prohibido; el amor que siento por mi mejor amiga, Luka Megurine.

¿Cuándo nacieron estos prohibidos sentimientos? ¿Cuándo deje de verte como solo una amiga, Luka?

Lágrimas. Aún más intensas que cuando era maltratada por Kiyoteru, salieron de mis ojos, mientras recordaba.

.

.

.

"Mocosa, me estorbas el paso. ¡Muévete!" Gritaba un joven pelinegro a una niña entre los 10 y 15 años, que lloraba sentada en la banqueta de una oscura calle; con la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas. "¿No me has oído, o qué?" Al no ver respuesta, furibundo la tomo del brazo para levantarla. "¡Ponme atención, estúp…!" El pelinegro pensaba golpear a la chica para que le prestara atención, pero antes de poder lograrlo, una mano lo detuvo.

"Si yo fuera tú, no haría eso." Se escucharon las palabras, pronunciadas con parsimonia y frialdad desde atrás. Al voltear, el chico pudo observar a una joven de profunda y fría mirada zafiro, con hermoso cabello rosa, que probablemente no pasaría de los 15, dirigirle la palabra.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué no?" Respondió burlón, mientras soltaba a la chica peliaqua, y se dirigía hacia la pelirosa.

La joven le sonrío de lado y con paso lento se le acerco. "¿Por qué?" Le susurro, cuando ya estaba frente a él, para después darle un fuerte golpe a la quijada tirándolo al suelo. "Por que si lo hicieras, yo te lo haría al doble." Le mando una mirada de desprecio, para después acercase a la chica y llevársela consigo, no sin antes advertir. "Y más te vale jamás volver a intentar algo así."

Después de caminar por un rato, la pelirosa entro a un pequeño parque con su acompañante, para después llevarla a un lugar algo oculto, donde la pelirosa sentó a la pequeña peliaqua en el pasto y ella a su lado. Y así pasaron varios minutos, cada una sin decir una sola palabra o ruido; mientras la pelirosa veía al cielo, la peliaqua esperaba que la joven de mirada zafiro hablara. Cansada del silencio, la pequeña hablo.

"¿No me preguntara nada?"

"¿Debería?" Fue la respuesta de la pelirosa, sin voltearla a ver. Ante el silencio de la menor, la mayor suspiro. "¿Adivina adivinador? ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo yo?"

"¿Eh?" Soltó extrañada por la pregunta, y más aún, por la sonrisa que le acompaño.

"Hmm… Pues yo te deduzco 10 años, señorita peliaqua." Le dijo con una expresión pensativa, mientras la analizaba con la mirada.

"Miku… mi nombre es Miku. Y tengo 12 años." Se sorprendió diciendo. Realmente no comprendía a la chica frente a ella, ¿no debería de estarla sermoneando? ¿Regañándola por ser tan tonta, al estar sola en esa calle oscura?

"¡Oh! Gakupo-baka tenía razón, está táctica es sorprendente." Hablo la pelirosa, haciendo ademanes con las manos y fingiendo una cara sorprendida. "Sería buena extorsionadora, ahora se tu edad y tu nombre, muy lindo por cierto." Le sonrió, y la pequeña solo se sonrojó.

"Mou. Es injusto, yo no se como se llama." Reclamó avergonzada, olvidando levemente el incidente de hace unos minutos. La pelirosa sonrió al ver que estaba logrando lo que deseaba; que era calmarla.

"Soy Megurine Luka, a tus servicios. ¡Y vamos, solo soy dos años mayor que tú! ¡No seas tan formal! Miku-chan."

"Perdón…" Susurro apenada y concentro su mirada en sus manos, al tiempo que Luka solo la observaba.

"¿Es un lindo lugar, no crees Miku-chan?" Después de unos minutos de silencio, le llamó su atención la pelirosa, ante lo que Miku la volteo a ver, para darse cuenta que la otra no la miraba, ya que veía a su alrededor. Y fue ahí, donde fue consiente de donde estaba.

Era un pequeño lugar, escondido de la vista de curiosos, en ese pequeño parque. Los arboles estaban a su alrededor, como murallas que se extendían al cielo, protegiéndolo. Además de pequeños matorrales y arbustos que le daban un toque acogedor al lugar, un toque privado y de paz.

"Es mi lugar favorito, donde puedo estar en paz conmigo misma y sin la acosadora presencia de esa berenjena molesta." Rio la pelirosa, por la referencia a su fiel amigo.

"¿Berenjena?" Pregunto extrañada Miku, a lo cual, la de ojos zafiros solo hizo un ademán restándole importancia.

"Me refiero a un amigo, Gakupo. Luego te lo presentaré."

"Ah…" Fue lo único que salió de la boca de la menor, la mayor se veía angustiada, ya no sabía sobre que hablar. "Gracias." Soltó de repente, sorprendiendo a Luka.

"¿Hmm? Si lo dices por el idiota aquel al que golpeé, no hay problema." Suspiro, mientras le sonreía. "Lo hago todo el tiempo."

"¿¡Eh!?"

"Es broma, es broma." Rio por la cara sorprendida de la peliaqua. "La cara sorprendida de Miku es muy linda." Comento en broma, provocando el sonrojo en está.

"¡Luka!"

"Hahaha lo siento, lo siento." La pequeña, avergonzada se cruzo de brazos, y volteó a ver a otra dirección. La pelirosa dejo de reír, y le susurro con algo de pena. "Miku…"

"¿Si?" Respondió la otra sin voltearla a ver aún.

"Realmente no soy nadie para decirlo, tampoco se que te haya hecho hacerlo, pero… no deberías andar tan tarde en un lugar como aquel…" Sorprendida, la otra volteó, y se encontró con el rostro amable de la Megurine quien le sonreía.

"Y-yo…"

"No debes llorar Miku…" Susurro, mientras ponía su mano en la mejilla de la otra, donde pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a caer. "Las chicas lindas no lloran. Y yo creo que Miku es una linda chica." Rio levemente, mientras abrazaba a la menor, que comenzaba a sollozar. "Pero… ¿Sabes? Alguien me dijo que es malo dejarse el dolor dentro. Así que si te duele, en este momento es bueno que llores… Si no puedes expresarlo con palabras, exprésalo con acciones, yo te entenderé."

"Lu-luka…" Y la pequeña peliaqua, lloró en los brazos de la pelirosa por largo tiempo. La Megurine, solo le abrazo, mientras le susurraba pequeñas palabras de apoyo; a aquella niña que acababa de conocer y que aún así, con solo ver aquellas lágrimas en su rostro se dio cuenta que quería protegerla, que tenía que protegerla. Por que en ella, se vio reflejada a sí misma, y no dejaría que ella pasara por lo mismo.

Y sin darse cuenta, sus destinos se sellaron ese día que se conocieron. Pero, ¿cuál era su destino? ¿El que una siempre viera a la otra llorar? ¿O algo mejor les esperaba?

.

.

.

"Luka…" Susurro con pesar la Hatsune, mientras se aferraba a las sabanas de la cama para ahogar su llanto. Si Kiyoteru la escuchaba, volvería, y eso es lo que menos quería. Aunque si él volvía y por fin acababa con esto, tal vez sería lo mejor.

Ya no tendría que preocuparse por ocultar los golpes, por fingir ser feliz, por engañar a sus seres queridos con aquella falsa sonrisa, ya no… ya no tendría que atormentarse pensando en Luka, en lo que pudo ser si ella hubiera sido más valiente.

También, ya no se sentiría sucia, por fin esa horrible sensación de miedo en todo momento desaparecería. Tal vez eso seria lo mejor, ¿no? Si ella desapareciera, ¿Quién la extrañaría?

"HATSUNE" Se escucho la potente voz de Hiyama, su prometido; su tormento. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad, intento calmarse y dejar de llorar; se seco las lágrimas y se arreglo un poco. Algo que odiaba Kiyoteru, además de oírla llorar, era verla en tal estado, lo que provocaba más su furia.

"¿S-si, Kiyoteru? ¿Q-qué sucede?" Intento que su voz sonará normal, lamentablemente, no pudo evitar un titubeo al verlo parado en el marco de la puerta.

"¿Qué sucede? Cariño, por favor, no me digas que no sabes que sucede amor mío." Hablo con tranquilidad y una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba con lentitud a ella. Lo que provoco que se congelara en su lugar; algo de lo que estaba segura, es que si él sonreía, no era por nada bueno.

"…"

"¿Realmente no lo sabes?" Le preguntó, mientras se sentaba a su lado y con delicadeza ponía su mano en la mejilla de ella. Un escalofrío involuntario surgió y se expandió por todo su cuerpo, sin duda alguna, eso era una mala señal.

"N-no…"

"No…" Le volvió a sonreír y suspiro. "Megurine Luka-san… ¿Es una mujer guapa, no?" Los ojos de la Hatsune se abrieron en sorpresa. "Bueno, estoy muy seguro de que eso lo sabes muy bien, después de todo… esa perra te gusta." Le dijo con furia, mientras que con la mano que tenía en la mejilla de Miku, la aventaba con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared.

Por la sorpresa, Miku no supo reaccionar, y recibió de lleno todo el impacto contra la pared. Aturdida por el golpe, no se dio cuenta como Hiyama la veía aún desde su posición en la cama, y el como esté comenzaba a quitarse el cinturón.

"Miku… mi pequeña Miku… me preguntó, ¿qué deberé hacer contigo primero?" Le preguntó con burla, mientras se levantaba y caminaba con lentitud hacia ella.

"Kiyoteru…" Intento hablar, pero fue ignorada por el castaño. Sin delicadeza alguna, la tomó del brazo y la jalo hacia él. Pegando sus cuerpos lo más posible y acercando su boca, a la oreja derecha de ella, le susurro.

"Parece que no haz entendido, Hatsune. Desde el momento en que cruzamos miradas, fuiste mía y de nadie más. Creí que con lo que hicimos te habría quedado claro." Se rio con malicia en su oído, mientras que vulgarmente le tocaba su glúteo derecho. Trayéndole recuerdos amargos a Miku, de la vez que Kiyoteru le había quitado su preciada virginidad.

"Lo tengo claro…" Sollozó, intentando apartarlo tan siquiera unos centímetros de ella. Que él la tocará le daba un asco terrible.

"¡Pues no lo parece!" Le gritó mientras la tiraba a la cama. "Insinuándote a todo aquel que se te pone enfrente y… " Para ese momento, de su bolsillo trasero del pantalón, saco una pequeña libreta color rosa.

Aquella que le regalara Luka antes de graduarse, diciéndole que si no quería hablarlo con ella, que tan siquiera lo escribiera en aquella libreta cuando se sintiera triste; cosa que pasaba todos los días desde que vivía a lado de su actual prometido. En todos esos días, escribía sobre su dolor más grande; el no poder estar con la persona amada. Su cara se transformó a una de terror absoluto, en todo ese tiempo jamás imagino que esa libreta llegará a manos de él. Había pensado que estaba bien escondida, y que él jamás la encontraría, lamentablemente, lo había hecho. Y ahora solo le quedaba enfrentarse a ello.

"Así que Megurine, eh…" Caminaba furibundo enfrente de ella, para después aventarle la libreta. "Parece que tendré que enseñarte una lección, aunque parece que te das cuenta que una relación entre mujeres es imposible." Le comento burlón mientras observaba la libreta abierta en la cama.

"…" Ella solo le miraba desde su posición, intentando no pensar, intentando no llorar. Solo quería que él terminara con lo que sea que quisiera hacerle, y que la dejará sola, como siempre lo hacía.

"Tsk." Una mueca de frustración se formo en la cara de él, al no ver reacción alguna. Un pensamiento apareció, y con una mueca de malicia pura, se abalanzó sobre ella. "Ne, Miku-chan… ¿quieres que te haga mi mujer de nuevo?" Rio, mientras comenzaba a manosear su cuerpo, ella reprimió un grito y se quedo quieta, intentando aislarse de la realidad… de su realidad.

Ante la no respuesta de Miku, Kiyoteru pareció más enfadado, la tomó con brusquedad del rostro y la hizo verlo a los ojos.

"Bien, ya me cansaste. Tal parece que tendré que buscarme una nueva distracción…" Le susurro y se separo de ella. Confundida, lo vio arrodillarse aún sobre ella y sonreírle con la mirada cargada de lujuria. "Megurine es una buena opción, con ese cuerpo y su personalidad… será difícil, pero creo que podría dominarla. Hahaha ¿no te parece una buena idea?"

Triunfante, vio como la cara de Miku se deformaba, eso es lo que deseaba. Sin duda alguna, ver destrozada a esa peliaqua era el mejor espectáculo, y solo él podría hacerlo, solo él podría presenciarlo. Miku no pensaba así, el tan solo imaginar a Luka en el mismo estado que ella le daba pavor, ella no dejaría que Kiyoteru le hiciera eso, ¡no dejaría que tocará a Luka!

Con una fuerza que no sabía que poseía, le dio una potente cachetada, que provocó que el castaño cesara su risa. Él la volteo a ver y lo que Miku vio en sus ojos no le gustó.

Kiyoteru Hiyama, finalizaría con aquel juego que hacía tiempo había comenzado con esa tonta chica que conoció. Después de todo, ya había tardado más de lo previsto, esa peliaqua le había costado más que sus anteriores victimas. Había sido blando con ella, pero es que ella tenía un encanto que las anteriores no tenían, algo que lo llenaba cada que veía el dolor inundar esos ojos, algo que hacia que se excitara con cada sonido de dolor que salía de aquellos labios.

Pero ya estaba cansado, los últimos días, aunque lloraba, el dolor reflejado en sus ojos no era el mismo. Y eso no le estaba gustando, ¡no le gustaba nada! Él quería verla sufrir, el quería destrozarla, que le rogará por piedad, que le suplicara. No quería verla como ahora, que pareciera que ya nada le importaba y siendo indiferente a sus insultos. Por ello, cuando encontró aquella libreta, le pareció más un tesoro que otra cosa.

Y ahora la tenía ahí, con esos ojos aguamarina inundados de dolor, sufrimiento, pánico y desesperanza. ¡Sufre Hatsune, sufre! ¡Qué hermoso espectáculo presenciaban sus ojos! Con una nueva oleada de euforia recorriendo su ser, comenzó a decir una nueva tanda de insultos y promesas sobre el futuro que le haría pasar a ella, a la Megurine y a sus amigos. Todo acompañado de algunos golpes, claro está que algo leves; después de todo, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerla sufrir. Ni se imaginaba el dolor que le acusaría en el transcurso de la noche, la destrozaría lo más posible, antes de llegar al final.

Rio internamente, mientras pensaba que ese era el gran final para aquella obra que había protagonizado con esa chica. ¿Qué mejor final para ella, que yéndose pensando que su siguiente victima seria la persona que amaba?

Saboreó lentamente su próxima victoria; rememorando el placer que sentía en el momento, con sus anteriores experiencias, con sus anteriores victimas. Sin duda, Miku Hatsune era la mejor de todas, ¡Que dolor que tenga que acabar! Pero así tenía que ser, la próxima vez, se buscaría alguien parecido a ella.

Es hora, del fin…

* * *

.

Y aquí está la continuación de la historia, más que nada presiento que querrán matarme por dejarlo donde lo he dejado Dx

Agradezco todos sus comentarios, follows y favs. me hacen muy feliz, por ello intentaré tener lo más pronto posible el siguiente capítulo.

Y sí, ¡Kiyoteru tendrá su merecido, de eso no hay duda! Pero todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo~

Espero sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, a-amenazas... ¡y lo que quieran darme!

¡Nos leemos, pronto, pronto!

***Dato curioso: **está historia iba a llamarse "asdasd", de hecho, ese es el nombre que tiene el documento en mi computadora x'D Por obvios motivos, el nombre se cambió, ya que pensé '_¿quien leerá una historia que se llame asdasd?' c(:_

* * *

Me acabo de dar cuenta que no respondí los mensajes sin cuenta D: ¡Que pecado el mío!

**Guest:** Gracias por leer ;D Aquí está el capítulo, espero y no te decepcione.

**yurisama: **ahí vamos, ahí vamos, con calma para el final, no desesperes ;)

Y... ¡listo! Ahora me puedo ir a tumbar a mi cama en paz a jugar un rato *-*


End file.
